Magical Studies or Not
by kyuifiction
Summary: Life at the one of the most prestigious academics in Runeterra is a hard one, especially for Rin a low-ranking mage in the school's hierarchy of power. With no motivation or pursuit in mind, he is content with where he is until he meets a certain girl who makes him question what it means to be happy and to live.
1. Chapter 1 - Hospital Room

_Author's Note -_ Hi! This is the first chapter to my first story on this website. Its a work-in-progress but if I get some positive feedback, I'd be motivated to continue writing the story, as there is already a plot in mind. Thank you for reading :D

 _Rin_

Rin opened his eyes to a muted darkness surrounding him, a dim light was lazily shining thru the cracks of curtains covering the window next to his bedside. He slowly sat up from his sleeping position, the cover slid down and rested at his waist. Rin's hands moved from under the sheets and found their way to his lap. He looked down at them and tried to focus his eyes in the darkness. His vision was blurry but he could make out two pale forms resting on his thighs. He gazed around the room for a clock but he couldn't see anything in the lowly lit room. Rin opted instead to slide to the edge of his bed and stand up.

When his feet met the floor he pulled them back, surprised by the coldness of the tile. He looked down and saw a pair of slippers a little farther off. He scooted over and put them on. Rin walked over to the curtains and peered thru the gap in between. The sun was barely visible over the city's horizon as only a tiny sliver of the bright star was showing. It was morning in Demacia but why did everything feel so unfamiliar? Rin's movements were sluggish and heavy, as if he was drugged or having a terrible hangover. It was then he noticed the dim exit sign above the entrance to his room and the almost inaudible beeping of a heart monitor. He looked down at his arm and saw a needle stuck into his forearm and a sensor stuck right next to it. He followed the tubes straight to an IV drip and a screen displaying his vital signs. This isn't my room he thought. Rin pulled out the needle and ripped off the sensor. A monotone, continuous beep filled the air, loud enough only to be heard if you were completely silent.

Rin moved his legs one step at a time towards the door. One footfall after another, he slowly made his way to the entrance. As he reached the door and his hand extended towards the knob, the door swung open. The bright shine of the light runes in the hallway filled his vision and blinded him, making him stumble back. Hands grabbed his arms and pulled him back into the darkness of the room, Rin extended his arm towards the light of the entrance. Everything was in slow motion for him, it was almost like a movie. As he was laid back onto the bed, he felt a heat next to his heart and a calming numbness spreading throughout his body. Rin thought, where am I? Why am I here? As if his subconscious could hear what he was saying, memories of the night before flashed into his mind. There was red on his hands and on the knife he was holding in his hands. He looked up and saw the shocked faces of his roommates as they ran towards him. They were mumbling something about help and about everything being ok. As his mind began to fade to black and back into sleep, he remembered the reason he was there. Rin thought, "Oh yeah, I tried to kill myself."


	2. Chapter 2 - Recollection

_Chapter 2_

After a day or two of observations and tests run by the doctors at the hospital, Rin was finally taken out the emergency ward and sent to a normal hospital room with other non-serious patients. Rin was sitting in a lounge chair looking out of the window in the hospital's patient lobby. Because he was on the second floor of the building, he was looking down at the forestry below. The hospital was very prominent in its environment. It was a three story building made of pure white building materials, like a big blocky snowman, and it just stuck out from the shorter trees surrounding it. The inside however was significantly different from its brilliantly bright exterior. The hallways were grayer and lit only by the runes implanted in the walls. Think medieval castle interior but cooler with magical things and dungeon like. But despite its depressing theme, Rin felt at home.

Rin's doctor was across the lobby walking towards him at a fast pace. Rin was too busy absent mindedly staring out the window to notice she was standing next time him. She cleared her throat and Rin looked up to her and met her eyes. Rin said, "Hello Akali."

She replied in a monotone, lifeless voice, probably due to all the stress of running the hospital, "You are officially free to go as of now."

Rin nodded and stood up from his chair.

"But there are some conditions to your release. You will be assigned a 'buddy' who will be with you for the next several months to monitor your condition and you will have to come in for weekly check-ups. Whatever magic you were affected by is still unknown to us."

Rin nodded again. He already understood the weight of the situation. The event that sent him to the hospital was a package that he received from an unknown sender. It was addressed to Rin so he assumed it was some supplies that his parents sent him and just forgot to label correctly or a prank by one of his friends. However, when he opened the box the only thing inside was a small jar. Despite its size, it as a very ornate jar. Its base color was black but was trimmed with golden lines which created different symbols on the exterior. When he took it out of the box, he was surprised by its weight as he needed both arms to hold it up when he was trying to read the writing. Then suddenly the jar exploded in his hands and a black mist uncurled from the remnants. It spiraled around until it filled the room like a black typhoon of raw magical power. Rin remembered feeling the dark energy seep thru his skin like a thick oil was pushing itself into his body. His vision turned red and the memories after were a blur. He vaguely recalled walking to the kitchen of his apartment and picking up a knife. Then he blacked out and he woke up in the hospital with his throat healed. The doctor told him that his roommate found him bleeding out on the floor with his throat sliced. His quick use of time magic saved Rin's life. So Rin was being put on suicide watch for the time being, but he knows very well that he'd never off himself on purpose. Something took control of him and made him do it. Now the question is, what did it?


End file.
